Bonds
by Stats
Summary: Ikkaku's view of bonds, nakama and destiny. Spoiler for chapter 459. No pairings – unless you squint. Slightly longer summary inside. 'Then Ichigo reminded Ikkaku why he respected the kid so much'


**My first story posted to this sight, and I do hope you have mercy with me. I don't have any BETA, but I've read through the story for probably five times, and I do hope that I haven't missed anything. If I have some mistakes, please make sure to let me now.**

**Summary; Ikkaku's view of bonds, nakama and destiny. Spoiler for chapter 459. No pairings AT ALL – unless you squint, this is to focus mainly on bonds and friendship. at least that's how I tried to write it. I'm one of those that doubt that Rukia went to Ichigo's aid alone, and suddenly the idea of Ikkaku being there to witness things taking place formed this story.**

**'_Then Ichigo reminded Ikkaku why he respected the kid so much_.'**

* * *

><p>No one could accuse Ikkaku for being a softy or especially caring guy.<p>

Well, they _could_, but apart from a certain someone, no one that held life dear actually_ would_.

Ikkaku had never felt he had much to live for; since he became a soul, his main purpose in life had been to fight. Fight fight fight. All fucking day long. Then Yumichika came along, looking every bit a girl in those flowery kimonos of his and the long, dark brown hair. He sure as hell knew how to throw a punch, though. At times Ikkaku are pretty sure he can still feel the ache on his cheek from Yumichika's right hook.

They both know there's rumors going around about them, that they are too close, more than friends.

So what?

Fuck 'em all.

They are more than friends, their bond goes deeper than that. They're not lovers, and never will be because they don't have _those_ feelings between each other. But they have a understanding and love for each other that goes all too deep to be called a mere 'friendship'.

By the time Ikkaku met Yumichika, he hadn't grown _tired_ of fighting, per say. He just didn't put his all into it, it didn't really matter to him if he lived or died, and dying really did sound good at times. That girly looking man with a punch out of this world somehow made him want to continue living.

To say that Yumichika changed his world would definitely be going too far, because it wasn't like that. Yumichika just gave him a reason to live; there was someone he _had_ to live for. It wasn't very life changing.

Back then, Yumichika were really the only one Ikkaku had cared about for nearly fifty years. Fuck the rest. There was no one like Yumichika, and there never would be. Every time they were parted for a long time, Ikkaku would be worried to bits that perhaps his reason for living would disappear.

He were such an idiot. Yumichika were strong, not stronger than him, and most of their spars ended in a tie; Yumichika's victories for the past two hundred years are less than ten. Yumichika always came back, and when they both learned to truly reasonate with their swords, Yumichika grew ever stronger.

There was no reason for him to worry, and still he did. Every damn time.

* * *

><p>The one that <em>really<em> changed Ikkaku's world was Kenpachi Zaraki.

The scarred, tired looking man with a bubbly pink haired girl riding his shoulder promptly pummeled him into the ground with barely any effort. It were humiliating, but at the same time, it felt fucking good that there was someone that was so much stronger than him out there.

Kenpachi gave him a goal in life; defeat Kenpachi. The goal eventually changed into 'die serving under Kenpachi'. He would never defeat Kenpachi, and he knew that, but it was okay. He were strong enough to look after Yumichika – even if he would rather die than admit that out loud – and goal of dying were better than no goal at all.

When Yumichika had told him about Kenpachi becoming the Captain of Squad Eleven, there really hadn't been any need for words. It wouldn't surprise him much if Yumichika already then had known that Ikkaku's goal of 'defeating Kenpachi' would immediately change to 'die as Kenpachi's subordinate'.

Yumichika knew him too well. That's how it had always been. Yumichika might not be capable of getting Ikkaku to stop fighting, but he were there to care for the wounds and inform Ikkaku just how un-beautiful it were of him to fight for no reason. More than once Ikkaku were willing to agree with him. But not out loud, of course.

* * *

><p>Joining the Eleventh Division were an... <em>interesting<em> experience. The two of them fit right in. Even if mostly keeping to the side lines, Yumichika also enjoyed a good fight; the one reason for him standing back were because he knew it made Ikkaku happy fighting someone that _might_ be stronger than him.

Ikkaku knew that he could be a selfish jerk at times.

Some people there were mere fools, weaklings that enjoyed a fight despite barely being able to hold their own. It was pathetic, in Ikkaku's opinion. Then there was others, half crazy people that gave their all and wanted to be the best of the best, charging after their own goals and never standing down until having reached it.

Iba and Renji were two of those.

Ikkaku and Iba had always been pretty evenly matched from the beginning, their fights stretched for hours and never ended in a tie because neither had any regrets about breaking a bone or two on their friend, plus they were too prideful to accept defeat. It were one of the many things with Ikkaku that had Yumichika sigh and roll his eyes, complaining about Ikkaku acting ugly once again.

Renji were another story. If describing their relationship, Ikkaku had to admit that he had first and foremost been a teacher to the red haired pineapple. Renji had come up to him asking to be _taught_ of how to really fight; not asking for a spar, but asking for a _teacher_.

It definitely threw him out of a loop, though he still accepted.

Boy, did Renji grow. It were rather impressive, really, and Renji were one of those few that during their trainings/fights/spars actually could sense that Ikkaku were hiding more power than what he let out. He didn't let Ikkaku see his Bankai until Renji received his own, and they were training to grow stronger for the Winter War.

* * *

><p>The Winter War.<p>

Why they kept calling it that, despite the battles taking place in November, Ikkaku would never understand. He figured it were just hard to break certain habits.

By that time, Ikkaku's circle of people he cared about had grown. No one could compare to Yumichika, of course, but he found more and more reasons to live.

Yumichika, Kenpachi, Iba, Yachiru, Renji, Matsumoto... there were definitely a lot more than he would ever have imagined.

Somehow, a guy that he had barely known for _months_, and rarely got the time to really talk to managed to make his way into that little circle.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

The brat didn't change Ikkaku's life in any damn way, but somehow, Ichigo just had the ability to get people to like him. They might start off hating him, trying to kill him, but in the end of it all, he came out the victor and with a whole new shitload of friends. Going into Soul Society trying to rescue Rukia were _definitely_ a good proof of that.

Renji hated him for stealing Rukia's powers and tried to kill him – in a couple of days they were practically best friends.

Byakyua hated him for disrespecting their laws and – though it were not said out loud – for being the reason to Rukia's execution. In the end, he came to thank and even _respect_ Ichigo for all he did.

Ikkaku never hated him, if anything, he were impressed by the kid right from the start – no matter how much time went, he would always remember those plain, offhandedly spoken words; _if you really are stronger than me, what would have been the pint of running away, when you would have caught up with me anyways? However, if you're just a weakling, I can simply kick your ass and then move forward rapidly. That's what I thought._

Tough word for a kid that had just turned sixteen, and Ichigo _did_ live up to his words. It made Ikkaku immediately grow some respect for his opponent, and then seeing Ichigo bandage his hand with the cloth of his sword just to be able to continue fighting? The respect definitely grew. Kid didn't back down.

When Ichigo barehanded managed to tear the red tussle from Hōzukimaru along with cracking the end of the spear, Ikkaku had felt to have finally found a worthy opponent once again.

And as last time, he were defeated.

Like last time, he were allowed to continue living. Ichigo even healed his wounds; Ikkaku would always think of him as stupid for that, but there was no denying it. In that very moment Ikkaku definitely started to like the brat. He had almost felt a little sad about sending him to Kenpachi to die.

Never would he have imagined that Ichigo would defeat Kenpachi. Of course, since Ichigo were who he was, he claimed for it to be a tie, whilst Kenpachi saw it as his first real defeat in _decades_. Ikkaku's respect grew tenfold in just two weeks time. It were difficult to not like Ichigo.

One started out hating him or loving him – mostly hating in the case of Seireitei – but ended up wanting to be his best friend.

Ikkaku were really no different.

* * *

><p>The War started up, Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo to fight for bringing his friend back along with his other nakamas, and Ikkaku and <em>his<em> nakama went to protect Karakura Town from being erupted into nothingness.

It was generally agreed upon, but never spoken aloud, that they all did it to save the place Ichigo held dare, rather than the actual people there. It might not be the cause for everyone, but for those having been around Ichigo, that was the truth. They fought to protect Karakura Town, but they _pushed_ themselves for Ichigo's and the other's sake.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wished to protect everyone there was, he grew stronger for the main purpose of <em>protecting<em>. He would protect them whatever happened, no matter how short time he had known them, and in turn, they would protect what Ichigo loved and cared about.

There were many times when Ikkaku couldn't understand that desire to protect, though then he would catch sight of Yumichika or some of his other friends, and he grew somewhat of an understanding of what Ichigo felt. Ikkaku only wanted to save a handful of people, whilst Ichigo wanted to protect everyone he possibly could.

It were a burden too heavy for such a young child to carry, though in truth Ichigo had early on become an 'old soul'. He might act childish at times, but the words he spoke before and during battle, the meaning they held, were too deep and wistful for a child his age. Even Ikkaku could see it, and that said something.

If given a little more time, Ichigo might have become nearly as close to him as Yumichika was. Not _exactly_ as close, but not far from it. A mix between his halfhearted rivalry with Iba, his respect for Kenpachi, his bond with Yumichika and that certain, odd softness that he never got used to which he held for Yachiru. It were hard to pinpoint just exactly which category Ichigo should be in, but that was okay, because the boy would always be all over the place – just like Yumichika – and Ikkaku swore to himself to always be by his side.

What a promise.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku lost his fight to the freaky giant, being saved by Iba and Komamura, and he felt useless for not being able to stand on his own nor being useful in helping Ichigo.<p>

And then Ichigo returned. The boy were a lot more powerful, the power he unleashed onto Aizen took almost everyone completely off guard. Even when knowing that Ichigo had defeated Kenpachi, it still came as a complete shock for Ikkaku to realize just _how_ much more reiatsu the boy held compared to his captain.

The times when he could hold his own against Ichigo were long over, and as he _felt_ Ichigo return, the oddest thought occurred to him; _we're saved_.

He was not the only one to think so.

* * *

><p>They put their hope and lives into the hands of a sixteen year old, a child that should be worrying about getting a girlfriend and complain about homework. A child that instead of that, had been bloodied and worn out by battle after battle, worrying about the lives of his friends and keeping back any complaints about the Hollow they all knew were in him and screaming to get out.<p>

They all put their hopes into Ichigo because they _knew_ that even if Ichigo's strength couldn't compare to Aizen, Ichigo would _still_ find a way to defeat the former Captain.

As that thought occurred to Ikkaku, he had felt more useless than ever before. He had fought for over two hundred years, and now he would rely completely on a sixteen year old, the same child he had sworn to himself to fight with and protect, just as he had sworn to himself to die fighting under Kenpachi's leadership, the same way he had sworn that if he were to die, he would die before Yumichika so he wouldn't have to feel alone.

* * *

><p>When the Winter War came to an end, Ikkaku trained like never before.<p>

Never again would he rely solely on Ichigo, never again would Ichigo have to be forced to give up _everything_ just to protect those he held dear.

_Mugestu_. Moonless Sky.

How fucking fitting.

The moon definitely disappeared, and not only for Ichigo.

* * *

><p>After Kuchiki's and Ichigo's good bye, they were all forbidden by Yamamoto to go see the boy. Even if not said out loud, Ikkaku got the feeling that it wasn't because it was illegal, but because even if not everyone understood it, it would just be too hard on Ichigo to be shown just what he lost.<p>

No one listened. No one that cared about Ichigo actually listened to the Soutaicho. No one but Kuchiki Rukia.

Matsumoto, Renji, _Hitsugaya_, Yumichika, Kenpachi, _Byakyua_, Ukitake, Ikkaku, Hanataro, _Unohana_... so many more. They all went to see Ichigo.

Neither of them ever doubted that Yamamoto actually _knew_ that they went to Karakura Town, but the old man never did anything about it.

They never spoke to Ichigo, even they understood that it would break the boy down even more. But they went there, they saw their friend and savior just... _change_. It seemed as if Ichigo just dragged through life as if he had nothing better to do, living being no more than yet another chore forced on him. More than once they saw him sit and try to meditate, reach into his soul and find that missing part of himself that he had sacrificed. They saw him get up, filled with frustration and knew that he once again had failed.

Once, Ikkaku witnessed Ichigo hold a broom in his hand, staring down at it as feeling out the weight of it. Then he started to swing it. His movements were as smooth as ever, moving as fluidly as Zangetsu once had cut through air, and a look of life briefly appeared in Ichigo's eyes. It disappeared just as soon as it appeared, and Ichigo let out a animalistic growl as he swung the broom away from him, continuing with kicking the bed with all force he had. The pain it caused didn't seem to face him in the least, only making him let out a deep sigh and sink down to the floor.

Ikkaku left quickly after that and went back to train even more.

* * *

><p>A year after Ichigo's sacrifice, Ikkaku stopped coming to see how Ichigo fared, as did everyone else. It were just getting too hard on them, to see the former vibrant boy that were full of fire break down into something that were just... <em>there<em>.

Ikkaku would never see himself as soft, but even he wished he could have been the person that could give Ichigo a hug and tell him that everything would be alright.

It wasn't his place to do that, though.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo had saved Kuchiki Rukia, Ikkaku and so many others, started to pay more attention to the petite girl. They were all curious what exactly it was with Rukia that had Ichigo charge into unknown enemy territory, being prepared to go against thousands of people just to save one little girl.<p>

Ikkaku didn't see whatever Ichigo saw in her. The girl was cute, friendly, having a noble air around her that seemed to deflate slightly when she were around Renji and would bonk him on the head whenever he were teasing her or just being plain stupid. Not until going out drinking with Matsumoto did it suddenly occur to him out of nowhere.

The bond he held with Yumichika, were the same kind of bond that linked Ichigo and Rukia together.

To him, the Kuchiki princess might be plain and nothing special, but to Ichigo she were so much more. Someone that changed his fate, someone destiny brought to him to make him able to protect as many as he could.

Ikkaku couldn't see what Ichigo saw, but that was okay, because when other people looked at Yumichika, they didn't see what Ikkaku saw. The bonds were there for people to see, but what exactly linked them together were for only those bonded people to know.

Looking at Ichigo and Rukia, he were happy for them that they had grown such a bond between them.

He got the feeling they both deserved it.

* * *

><p>It had surprised him that Rukia were the only one not to visit Ichigo.<p>

With the bond they held, he had suspected that the girl would be right there next to him every second of the day. But she stayed away. Instead, she and Renji threw themselves into training with a fever Ikkaku had never witnessed before. They would disappear for hours, just to come back bloodied and worn out, looking content about the days training, but still miserable.

Those two more than anyone in Seireitei missed Ichigo. No one were closer to the Strawberry than Rukia, and Renji had gotten so much of what he lost back because of the orange haired teen. They both had. And they both owed him a lot, but first and foremost he was their friend, and they would continue to train and push themselves to make sure Ichigo would never again get hurt on their watch.

When it came to Ichigo, that were a damn useless oath to swear.

The brat could go into a ice cream shop and manage with ending up in another war. The impossible were made possible for Ichigo, the kid causing trouble wherever he went. Somehow, in the end, he managed to change that chaos he brought to work to his benefit, and make everything better once again.

* * *

><p>Rukia became a Vice Captain. She trained harder. She cut her hair. She continued to train. Her brother gave her Kuchiki glows to make sure she knew that there was a place she could always return to, wherever she chose to go. Rukia pushed herself beyond limits as she trained harder.<p>

And not once did she go to see Ichigo.

It infuriated Ikkaku, that she avoided to visit the friend she were suppose to hold so dear, and eventually he had enough of it and challenged her to a fight. If he came out victoriously, she would be forced to tell him why she didn't visit Ichigo. If she came out victorious, he would never ask that again.

Ikkaku were pretty sure she _let_ him win. Maybe she just needed to tell someone, without losing her pride. Or it were some other reason. He never asked about it.

Her answer had been so simple, that he had felt stupid for ever questioning her.

_Would it be fair for me to see him, when he can not see me? If you could no longer see Yumichika-san, would you have wanted him to be around you, knowing that he could see you, but you were invisible to his eyes? I do not go there, because I know that Ichigo do not wish for me to be there when he can not see me. It would not make him happy._

After that, she asked him to address her as just Rukia, and gave him a small smile. His respect for her made him stop calling her Kuchiki, or the half-mocking Kuchiki-fukutaicho, though he instead called her Rukia-fukutaicho. It were his own, unspoken way of showing that he saw her as a friend, but still held her in high enough regard to acknowledged her higher position. Outside the ranks, when meeting as just friends, she were just Rukia, though.

He got the feeling she understood him, and he started to understand why exactly Ichigo had fought so hard to save her.

Rukia might not be _unique_, but she was definitely special.

* * *

><p>Renji was the first she told. Then she went to Matsumoto. Third was Ikkaku. Fourth was Yumichika.<p>

Ichigo was in trouble. It didn't surprise them all that much, but when they got told that Ichigo had gained a new, to them foreign power to once again be able to protect, that would be _taken from him_, all four of them were boiling by rage.

Had Ichigo not been through enough? He saved three realms, and all he got for it were people trying to steal this new power he had found.

There was no questions asked, as soon as Rukia told them the story, they were all ready to storm out and help their friend. The shock came when they were told what more they would do.

They would give Ichigo his power back.

_Give it back_. Ichigo would be a Shinigami once again, he would regain the power he had lost and loved. Finally, _finally_, they would be of some use to Ichigo. Finally it was _their_ time to help the orange haired child. This time, he would be relying on them, and not the other way around.

* * *

><p>The fifth person Rukia told, were Hanataro, who immediately went to the Shiba's and told Ganjou. The sixth person was Byakyua, that just nodded slightly and informed her that what she had just told him had been mere static noise in his ears. If someone asked, he could not give them away, as he had simply not heard the words she spoke.<p>

After Renji told him the story, Ikkaku suddenly started to respect Byakyua in a different way. The noble that held laws and rules in such a high regard turned a blind eye to it because of _Ichigo_. Of course it was because of his sister too – it were for Rukia _and_ Ichigo – but the fact remained, that if not for Ichigo, Byakyua would never have thought of doing something like that.

* * *

><p>The seventh and last person Rukia told, were Yamamoto-soutaicho.<p>

The old man had told her that he could not allow her to give her powers away again, and if she returned powerless, they would set her out to execution, and this time not even Kurosaki Ichigo would be able to save her. He then proceeded with giving her one weeks leave, as she surely needed rest after having been given such orders, telling her that she may chose to go wherever she wanted, as long as she did not make contact with the human Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo was, right then, a _Fullbring_. Rukia would not _give_ her powers away, and she would not return powerless. Yamamoto fooled no one, especially not when he suddenly decided that four other people should take leave too, as they had trained so hard for the past seventeen months after the winter war.

Byakyua, too, were given some time off, for him to make sure his sister did not do something stupid. Ikkaku and Renji couldn't stop laughing for _hours_ after hearing that. All they had thought about Yamamoto being a grumpy old man were gone with the wind, as the soutaicho gave them _so many openings_ and hints to help Ichigo regain his powers.

There didn't seem to exist a thing that Ichigo couldn't change.

* * *

><p>It wasn't what Ikkaku had suspected.<p>

He knew something was up – of course he did, that _all_ did, it was why they were there in the first place. Still... it was not as they had suspected.

They reached Ichigo at the same time a blond kid with a hat tugged down over his head did, a game controller in his hand.

Ichigo looked royally screwed over, dark bags under his eyes fully visible. More than ever before for seventeen long months, it was difficult to watch the young child. And watch was what they were forced to do.

* * *

><p>Their promise about making sure Ichigo never got hurt under their watch?<p>

Fucking ridiculously.

Mentally, physically - they couldn't do shit.

Sporting the weirdest outfit Ikkaku had ever seen, Ichigo cut the arm off Tsukishima; the one that had completely mindfucked Ichigo's family and friends.

Ikkaku were seconds from jumping into the fight when Chad attacked Ichigo, and Inoue healed the bastard that had Ichigo look desperate like there was no one else's business. If not for Yumichika's quiet reminder of why they were there, Ikkaku would have definitely blown their cover.

Ichigo were mental. There was no other way to describe it as Ichigo continued to try and attack – and kill – the one hurting his loved once. The killing intent flowing from Ichigo would have made Kenpachi envious – in any other situation, perhaps. Ikkaku figured that even in a moment like this, not even Kenpachi would have been bloodthirsty enough to be impressed. He would have wanted the book guy dead just as much as everyone else for what they did to Ichigo.

As Ichigo desperately tried to get his friends to understand what was going on, Inoue kept blocking the attacks, and Chad kept attacking the one he saw as his best friend, neither of them seeming willing to listen to a damn word Ichigo said.

Despite being unable to see each other when hiding like they did, Ikkaku glanced towards the corner were he knew Rukia and the two old men were standing.

It were suddenly ridiculously obvious who held the stronger bond with Ichigo. Chad couldn't even compare to that deep connection, bookmarked or not.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Ginjou guy started to call Ichigo 'Kurosaki' they knew it were time for them to intervene. Ichigo were too caught up in battle to notice the slip, but the people forced to stay at side lines were not.<p>

The reiatsu and body hiding cloak that Urahara and Isshin had made disappeared from Byakyua, Renji and Matsumoto with a swing of the blonde's arm, and the two Vice Captains both shot off to stop Inoue and Chad to step in again, to make sure that they would not get in between the fight again. Byakyua went after the other Fullbrings, Senbonzakura's petals rendering it impossible for them to get out of the building without being torn to shreds.

Ichigo did not need that to bother with right then and there. He was in for hell as it was.

Only a few moments later, Ishida were cut down, and Ichigo were stabbed in the chest.

* * *

><p>It was the first time Ikkaku saw Ichigo cry.<p>

Truthfully, apart from Isshin, it might be the first time anyone right then had ever seen Ichigo cry; including Rukia. The boy kept everything in, carrying everyone's burdens on his own shoulders, forcing himself to show a strong front through he was broken on the inside.

The savior of three realms were kneeling on the roof, tears falling down his eyes as he let out a pained, heart wrenching scream. Ishida was not the only one forced to look away as the sight were just too much to bear, even Ikkaku turned his head away, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Ikkaku was not a soft guy, but right then, more than ever, he wished he could have let his own tears fall.

The sky opened up, rain falling heavily on them and the ground, as if being in mourning and despair along with Ichigo.

Ichigo defined himself by how many people he could protect. If he were unable to protect, it were useless for him to exist. Everyone that had ever met Ichigo knew it, Aizen used that very fact against Ichigo more than once. He gave his power up to protect a whole world, he kept on living for no reason, vainly trying to call Zangetsu back. And when he finally got powers to be of use, they tore it right out of him. Literally.

Ikkaku wanted to kill them. His hand were trembling as he gripped his sword, not even remembering the last time he had been so furious or filled with hate. The one thing stopping him were Yumichika's hand on his shoulder, and by the tight grip he kept, Ikkaku knew that he were not the only one with those thoughts.

If not feeling their reiatsu, the two men having attacked Ichigo surely must have felt the killing intent suddenly filling the air from eight Shinigamis.

Then Ichigo reminded Ikkaku why he respected the kid so much. Even when broken down, tears streaming down his face and a wound in his chest that would have taken down a lesser person – _Ichigo got right back up_. He was pleading for his powers to be given back, that was true, but it was too desperate, too _raw_ for them to pity Ichigo. Ichigo kept moving, even when having lost _everything_, he got up and tried to keep fighting.

The second time a sword pierced his chest, Ikkaku oddly enough relaxed. It was strange, because a sword through the chest definitely would have a friend panicking, even if he knew it were happening. But... this was different. Seeing the petite fukutaicho standing there, the sword made of her reiatsu, impaling Ichigo – Ikkaku just got the feeling that everything was alright.

Ichigo doubted his father, the man that could be called his mentor; the two people that he really should trust. Isshin understood – how could anyone not? – and he only told his son to _look at who were holding the sword_.

* * *

><p>It were an intense moment.<p>

Ikkaku swore that for those brief seconds the rain stopped falling, time stood still, as amber and amethyst met.

He agreed every bit with Yumichika.

_Beautiful_.

Even with a sword in his chest, as soon as Ichigo saw who it was, he _relaxed_. This was someone he trusted above even himself, someone that held his life in the palm of his hand, someone that once again swept right back down and changed his fate, rewrote his destiny.

The cloud bursting out as Ichigo accepted the power lent to him, the reiatsu filling the air had Ikkaku throw his head back and laugh loudly.

* * *

><p>Rewrote destiny?<p>

Ikkaku wasn't stupid. That was a lie, as destiny had not been rewritten. Ichigo's destiny definitely was to become a Shinigami; it was who he was and were meant to be. Human, Fullbring – none of it compared to seeing Ichigo in the black Shihakushō once again, Zangetsu resting over his shoulder as it always did when he were in battle and just took a few seconds to breath.

Even with the strange changes on Ichigo's clothing and the sword itself, it were such an familiar sight; one that had friends of their Strawberry filled with pride and joy, practically being able to smell the victory and confidence oozing from Ichigo.

Rukia didn't _rewrite_ Ichigo's destiny, she just made sure that he got back what he was never meant to lose. She gave him _life_ back.

Sitting down on air, he decided that he could remain on the sidelines for just a bit longer, a wide grin splitting his face as he watched Ichigo turn his head back to face Rukia, a heartwarming smirk that they had not seen in _so long _splitting his face in two as he looked as the friend he had been without for over a year.

"Congratulations," was everything Ichigo said, nodding towards the badge on her shoulder.

Big, purple eyes grew even warmer, her kind smile widening as _they spoke with their eyes_. Even after seventeen months, words was useless for the two of them; nothing in Ichigo's eyes said he were angry for not having gotten a visit, and he didn't thank her for bringing him power again. It wasn't needed.

Rukia knew, she understood, just as well as he did.

That was proof of how strong their bond truly was, when not even time and distance could change one single thing between them. It would have been the same for him and Yumichika, always being by one another side, no matter what got between them. Some memory modification could never change that – it were almost so Ikkaku wished that Rukia _had_ been bookmarked, just for Ichigo to see that the little fukutaicho would always side with him.

Ikkaku let out another loud, barking laughter as that familiar reiatsu pressed down on him again, heavy as ever, but even _stronger_ this time. It felt like drowning in an ocean, but it was familiar waters, something you had longed to feel, and despite feeling his body shake slightly by the reiatsu pressing down on him, he couldn't stop his maddening laugh as Ichigo charged at the two men that had tried to take him down.

If he were a bit softer, he would have cried by the joy and thrill he felt as he watched Ichigo jump right into yet another battle, fighting as if he never had been away from it.

This, Ikkaku decided, were destiny at it's fullest

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave constructive critisism, I wish to improve as much as possible, and having faults in stories pointed out would surely help.<strong>


End file.
